I Love You Sensei!
by evilbadgal16
Summary: i love older guys! but why does the forehead who ends up with a hot older genius while i'm stuck single! what's this? there's a new, YOUNG teacher coming! this might be my chance! but why the hell is he so damn mean and lazy? God, is this 'troublesome' dude my man-to-be? you've got to be kidding!


**Hey! Here's me not updating my other stories and having a oneshot instead! Why? Coz I don't know what to continue…ugh…I really think I should just stick to long oneshots…**

**By the way, this is my first attempt in a ShikaIno story…I just think they fit the story very well…**

**Whatevs…continue on!**

"Quiet down! Kakashi-sensei's coming!" the class president said as she entered the class and took her seat in front of her best friend, Ino.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei's early today? That's weird…"

"There's a replacement math teacher since Kurenai-sensei's on pregnancy leave. It's her husband's nephew." Sakura, the class president said.

"Is that even legal for someone without a teaching degree to teach?"

"Actually he does. He's a university graduate."

"Oh, young…and a 'he'? damn…I might just get lucky this time!" Ino said, quickly applying mascara. Sakura laughed at her best friend.

"You're really into older guys, piggy…"

"Speak for yourself, forehead! Sasuke-kun's what? A university sophomore?"

Sakura just laughed in response.

Suddenly the door slide open and in came Kakashi.

"Hello class…as you can see today I'm early…that's 'cause there's a replacement teacher replacing Kurenai-sensei…he's a university graduate—where is he?"

Kakashi finally noticed there was no one beside him and the students then sweat-dropped.

The door slide open for the second time and in came a slouching, bespectacled guy with a pineapple hairstyle.

"Hey...I'm Nara Shikamaru…" despite his shabby appearance, his voice made half the female population in the class blush.

"Dang…that guy has the sexiest voice ever!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Well, I'll be leaving them in your care! Bye!" Kakashi said before exiting the class, his orange book in his hand.

"Wait...isn't this homeroom? Oi!—sigh…so troublesome…anyway…do you have any questions?" he said, leaning on the table and removing his glasses, finally showing his real face.

"No way! He looks hot!" Ino again whispered to Sakura.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said, standing up eagerly. Sakura looked at her eager friend and laughed.

"Damn pig…you don't wait around!" she teased. At Ino's questions, many ears perk up.

"No. girlfriends are troublesome."

"Then what about having a student-teacher relationship?" another girl asked.

"That's even more troublesome."

"Do you accept valentine chocolates?"

"It's troublesome to carry them around."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Counting is troublesome."

"Have you had sex?" finally a guy decided to ask.

"Obviously."

"Wow! He didn't say troublesome this time!" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"When did you lose your virginity sensei?" another guy ask.

"Sigh…are all your questions relating to my social life?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Sigh…how troublesome…" was what he said but ended up answering all of their questions until the bell rang, signaling for math class where he then started teaching.

Lunch time came and Sakura had a call from Sasuke who wanted to eat out with her so Ino was left alone. She figured she'd go sleep on the rooftop where there'd be no one to see.

"Ah! Stupid Sakura for having a hot older boyfriend and leaving me single and alone!" Ino yelled out, figuring no one could hear her anyway. Noticing the mirror on the wall next to the door, she strike a pose.

"I'm sexy enough…I think…wait, I know I am!"

"Oi troublesome girl, keep quiet."

She turned around to face Shikamaru-sensei on top of the rooftop, smirking at her, cigarette in his mouth.

"S-sensei!" she blushed at her forwardness.

"Yo. Where's your pink-haired friend? The less troublesome one?"

"Sakura? She's meeting her boyfriend…H-hey! You're not allowed to smoke on school premises! You could get fired!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be safe…" he said, smirking.

"Hmph! Cocky much?"

They spent the next hour conversing about random stuff and Ino found out even though he's not what she was looking for in a man, she still liked talking to him, arguing with him and yelling at him for being sarcastic and muttering 'troublesome' or 'hassle' all the time.

The bell than rang signaling for 5th period.

"We should go." Shikamaru said before jumping down and moving towards the door.

"Hey, sensei?"

Shikamaru looked towards her, signaling for her to continue.

"Could we talk like this tomorrow too?"

At that he smiled in response. It was much of a 'yes' as any and Ino grinned at it. It will be their special time of the day!

It has been 3 weeks since they started the hour-long meeting. Ino was pretty sure she had fallen in love with the hot, sexy, sarcastic, lazy excuse for a bastard. He was sarcastic, mean, lazy and too straightforward for Ino's liking, nothing what she had hoped for in a man. But it was those qualities that made her fall for him. Plus he was nice when he wanted to be, and very diligent in his work…and no matter how straightforward he was, everyone liked him.

But she knew she can never confess! He'll be leaving in a week and she knew he hated relationships, too much of a hassle. If she did confess, she might never look get the chance to talk normally with him again!

That day in home-economics, she made cookies. She know how he didn't like sweets so she made sure it wasn't too sweet.

She brought it on their usual meeting.

"Eat."

"Do you want to see me on my deathbed that much?"

"Idiot! It's not poisoned!"

"With you, mere sugar can turn into poison…"

"Ass!" Ino knew he was joking, she kinda liked that side of him…

Shikamaru just chuckled and took a bite on one of the cookies.

"Ekk…too sweet!"

"What? I'm sure I made it less sweet!"

"I'm joking…it's actually pretty nice." He said, ruffling her hair. This is another reason why she couldn't confess, it hurts her, but she knew he only see her as a kid. It really hurts.

"You know…next week will be your last week of teaching…where will you go after that?"

"I dunno…"

"Will you start finding a new relationship?"

"Why?"

"You're 25…don't guys your age be looking for women?"

"Nahh…I get some when I want some…relationship doesn't matter…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you fall for anyone? Many girls fall for you but you choose to ignore them!" she didn't know why she was sprouting these words. She guessed she finally cracked.

He pinned her shoulders and stared coldly at her.

"A kid like you wouldn't understand."

"…That's right…I'm just a kid…" Ino said, removing herself and jumping down, not caring when she sprained her ankle from the fall, and running away.

"Ino! Damn it, Ino wait!" Shikamaru tried calling but Ino ran to the nurse's office. She faked being sick and then cried to her sleep…

It's the last day of Shikamaru teaching and so far Ino had been ignoring him. She couldn't face him after that incident last week. She ran away when she saw him, asked Sakura to cover her when Shikamaru asked her to stay after school and even faked illness just to skip school after Sakura mentioned Shikamaru wanted to see her the next day.

"Thank you for all your cooperation. You'll be graduating in 5 months and it's kinda for me to not be able to see you guys off…" Shikamaru went on with his small speech. On the last day, their class stayed after school to have a farewell party for Shikamaru-sensei.

"And before I leave…there's something I want to say to someone." He said, facing directly at Ino. Ino stood frozen.

"Yamanaka Ino. You're one troublesome girl. Seriously, you never shut up and you go around meddling with my business. You can't cook and you care too much about your appearance. You fall in love easily and you can't take a damn clue! But…all that qualities of your is why…I fell for you…" immediately the class burst in cheers, Ino still frozen on her spot.

"Y-you're…but…you said—"

"I know what I said…and it doesn't matter. But…please wait 5 months before I court you formally—ooof!"

"You big-headed idiot! I love you damn it!"

"Ugh! Too tight troublesome woman!" but he smiled anyway…

**~2 weeks later…~ **

"S-Shikamaru-sensei! Y-you…why are you here?" Ino screamed when she was called to the principal office one day.

"Didn't I tell you? My dad owns this school…and we're alone…you don't have to call me sensei…" he said, picking her up and planting a kiss on her lips.

~END~

**I know I know! It's rushed! I know already! But well I have this idea on a whim and decided to write this fast before I go out! If I'm not lazy maybe I'll rewrite this story…but anyway….R&R! ^_^**


End file.
